El Romance del Año
by Tsuyume
Summary: Short Fic. Kise es un famoso modelo, Kasamatsu un reconocido abogado. Antes de conocerse ya se odiaron, luego simplemente debieron soportarse. Finalmente, un paparazzi los descubrirá saliendo juntos de la agencia del rubio lo cual será más que suficiente para tildar lo suyo como: "El romance del año". KasaKi. Lemmon.
1. ¡Cuando el infierno se congele!

¡Hola a todas! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Es la primera vez que me leen? Jeje de ser así deben saber que soy una loca fanática del KiseKasa / KasaKise. En esta oportunidad, un Short Fic dedicado a la pareja: "Kasamatsu x Kise". Si les gusta la combinación, sean bienvenidas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Kuroko no Basket" no me pertenecen, son obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Advertencias:** AU. Lemmon.

**Sumary:** Short Fic. Kise es un famoso modelo, Kasamatsu un reconocido abogado. Antes de conocerse ya se odiaron, luego simplemente debieron soportarse. Finalmente, un paparazzi los descubrirá saliendo juntos de la agencia del rubio lo cual será más que suficiente para tildar lo suyo como: "El romance del año". KasaKi. Lemmon.

* * *

**.**

**~ El Romance del Año ~**

**.**

El cielo despejado y un sol radiante sólo anunciaban un buen día para Kise, que manejaba su vistoso convertible amarillo por las tranquilas calles de Kanagawa. Con una bonita sonrisa y un par de anteojos, demostraba por qué era uno de los modelos más requeridos por las agencias de la ciudad y alrededores.

Aún era de mañana; la playa a un lado de su camino lo llenaba de un sentimiento incomparable de libertad y el brillo del sol reflejándose en el mar lo hacían sentirse en el paraíso.

Sin embargo, fue en ese momento que escuchó sonar su celular, y le tomó sólo un segundo girarse a tomarlo, pero esa pequeña distracción fue suficiente para no percatarse del transeúnte que cruzaba despreocupadamente por la calle, aparentemente, hablando por el celular.

— ¡Cuidado! — advirtió Kise, tocando la bocina en un auto reflejo.

El pelinegro apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero, gracias a la frenada brusca del rubio, el auto se detuvo a dos centímetros de él, antes de levantarlo por los aires. Fue un rápido movimiento por parte de Ryouta.

Pasado el susto, el modelo se dejó caer en el respaldar de su asiento, suspirando con pesadez, tranquilizándose. No obstante, el joven que casi arrolla no se lo tomó tan pacíficamente.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! — le gritó colérico para luego patear su auto.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — Kise veía, incrédulo, su coche abollado en la punta y al tipo de traje, yéndose del lugar — ¡Vuelve idiota! — chilló con el puño en alto notando como el sujeto lo ignoraba y seguía su camino, volviendo a hablar por su celular.

Pronto las bocinas de los autos se hicieron escuchar insistentemente. Los conductores que se encontraban detrás del rubio podían oírse impacientes. Por su parte, Ryouta veía al sujeto irse, y su seño se fruncía al notar que el pelinegro se alejaba sin la menor intención de pagarle los daños.

Golpeando el volante y dejando escapar un quejido molesto, el rubio puso en marcha su dañado auto que, efectivamente, se veía como una chatarra usada con la notoria abolladura en el frente. Ese tipo realmente lo pateó con fuerza.

— ¡Vete al demonio! — le dijo el fastidiado modelo, haciendo un gracioso puchero y alzándole el dedo del medio.

— Hmp — bien pudo escuchar Kise del hombre de cabello negro, que corría su rostro en una clara señal de no haberle tomado en cuenta.

Volviendo su mirada al frente, el rubio se alejó del lugar en busca del taller más cercano. Su preciosa mañana había sido arruinada por un cretino que no miró por dónde caminaba.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro que casi había mandado al hospital o al cementerio, regresaba su atención a la llamada que lo había distraído. Cuando se trataba de su trabajo, simplemente, no podía evitarlo. Después de todo, si Kasamatsu Yukio poseía un gran prestigio entre los mejores juristas de la ciudad, se lo debía simplemente a su profunda dedicación.

— _¿Qué paso?_ — la voz del otro lado del teléfono sonaba algo preocupada.

— Nada, un idiota que no mira por donde va — se quejaba Kasamatsu continuando la charla como si nada.

— _¡Te dije mil veces que no uses el celular cuando cruzas una calle! _— le reprochó su amigo haciendo que el pelinegro aleje su oído del celular.

— Bah, estoy bien. Exageras Moriyama — miró a la nada aburrido.

— _Maldito temerario, vas por la vida como si pudieras demandar a cualquiera que te haga algo_ — seguía con sus reproches sacando una sonrisa arrogante del pelinegro.

— ¿Y no puedo? — dijo mirando sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Kasamatsu confiaba demasiado en sus contactos. Por algo era uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, además de estar a la cabeza de uno de los bufetes más importantes. A decir verdad, su nombre era sinónimo de confianza y triunfo asegurado.

— _¡Serás idiota! ¡Si te matan no podrás hacer nada!_

— Sí, bueno. Gracias por el consejo. Adiós.

— _¡Espera idiota! ¡Necesito que vengas para la agencia!_

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó aburrido.

— _El contrato que estuviste gestionando, el chico vendrá a firmarlo._

— Oh.

— _Nada de "Oh", ven de una vez_ — ordenaba molesto; a veces le costaba tratar con el carácter hosco de su amigo.

Moriyama trabajaba como representante de modelos. Varios jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, conformaban su reconocido staff. Entre ellos, Kise Ryouta, el chico para el que Kasamatsu había estado trabajando, precisamente, en la renovación de su contrato con la agencia.

En pocos días el rubio tenía una importante producción para una marca internacional, por eso resultaba indispensable la renovación de su contrato. Lamentablemente, su abogado de confianza estaba de vacaciones, y Moriyama se vio en la necesidad de buscar otro profesional que se hiciera cargo del caso. Sin embargo, esto no fue mayor problema. Yoshitaka conocía varios hombres respetables que podían hacerse cargo del trámite, pero entre ellos sólo se dirigió a buscar a su mejor amigo.

Kasamatsu tenía un currículum impecable, lo cual fue suficiente para que Kise, sin conocerlo, aceptara que Moriyama se hiciera cargo de contactarlo para dejar la gestión en sus manos. De esta manera, el abogado y su cliente, nunca se habían cruzado personalmente pues Moriyama siempre había actuado de intermediario. Sin embargo, las firmas para dicho contrato, requerían finalmente de su encuentro.

.

.

Cuando Kise llegó a la agencia, bajó del taxi que había tomado para llegar y se encaminó hacia la oficina que Moriyama le había indicado. Odiaba esa clase de trámites, siempre eran largos y tediosos. A él le gustaba lo simple, por eso modelar le pareció la mejor opción cuando terminó la preparatoria; eso se le daba muy bien después de todo. Finalmente, llegó al lugar indicado. Sin tocar, el rubio abrió la puerta para encontrarse con quienes lo esperaban.

— Al fin llegas — bromeó Moriyama.

— Sí, lo siento. Un loco se cruzó, casi lo piso... — se quejó gesticulando sus brazos y rostro, para luego girarse y ver sorprendido que, parado frente a la mesa, estaba el mismo sujeto que casi atropelló en la mañana y que precisamente había osado dañar su preciado auto.

— ¡¿Tú?! — chilló el modelo en cuanto lo reconoció, señalándolo acusadoramente.

— ¿Se conocen? — preguntaba un gracioso Moriyama.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! — protestó el rubio ante el seño fruncido del mayor.

— Jaja cálmate Kise, él es tu abogado — señalaba el sonriente Yoshitaka.

— ¿Abogado? — se decía incrédulo para luego detenerse a mirarlo. Definitivamente era el tipo que casi arroya.

La mirada del pelinegro lo enfrentaba sin ningún problema. Lo veía tan fijo y amenazante como él. Kise notaba como sus ojos azules tomaban una tonalidad grisácea después de verlo mejor. Su cabello oscuro, sus profundas cejas, contrastaban perfectamente con su piel clara dándole un marco serio a su rostro, lo cual era aún más acentuado en su persona gracias al elegante traje que llevaba puesto. De saco y corbata, aparentaba ser un hombre de negocios por donde se lo mire. Prolijo y reservado.

— Sí, tu abogado. Déjame presentártelo — decía su representante acercándolo al elegante joven — Kise, él es Kasamatsu Yukio, el abogado con las tres maestrías que te mencioné — recordaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Con su buen humor, Moriyama quería hacer ameno el ambiente. Además, conocía muy bien a ambos jóvenes y sabía que podían llevarse bien, o eso creía, pero su sonrisa se fue haciendo cada vez más leve hasta desaparecer. Esos dos no se veían muy amigables. Ryouta sacaba un notable puchero que, lejos de ser conmovedor, parecía como si estuviera conteniendo cientos de reproches. Por su parte, Kasamatsu no borraba su tan característico seño fruncido, y Moriyama no podía creer la forma en que había cambiado pues, hasta antes que el rubio llegara, estuvo hablando muy tranquilo.

— Bien, bien — el chico de pelo lacio trataba de apaciguar la atmosfera — Es bueno que haya plena confianza entre un abogado y su cliente — Moriyama sonreía haciendo que su ánimo distendido contrastara con las miradas asesinas de sus acompañantes — …Mmm… Voy por un café, Kasamatsu por favor explícale las cláusulas principales del contrato para ponerlo al tanto... aunque tú ya te has encargado de beneficiarlo lo máximo posible — sonreía tomando la perilla de la puerta — Vamos, vamos. Confianza — salía de la oficina dejándolos solos para que se hicieran amigos.

Pero en cuanto la puerta terminó de cerrarse, se escuchó el primer misil.

— ¡Págame el arreglo de mi auto! — chilló el rubio modelo.

— Oblígame — sentenció Kasamatsu ante la mirada asesina de Kise.

"Estúpido abogado" pensó Ryouta. Seguramente se la pasaba pensando en casos y estrategias a su favor. Una vil mente que sólo pensaba en defender ladrones, encarcelar inocentes y aprovecharse de dulces e indefensos modelos.

— Óyeme bien abogaducho — sus aires de superioridad fastidiaron al pelinegro que no tardó en fruncir más el seño si era posible — ¡Más te vale que hayas traído tu chequera porque mi auto lo arreglas con tu sueldo! — volvió a asegurar.

— Hmp — le corrió la mirada, terminando de volver rojo de la rabia el rostro del modelo.

— ¡¿Pero qué-?!

— Muy bien... — entraba de nuevo Moriyama — ¿Ya son... amigos? — preguntó extrañado viendo que Kasamatsu ni siquiera lo miraba y Ryouta lo fulminaba con sus ojos dorados.

"Tal vez deba irme por una tarde o quizás si los dejo hasta la noche note alguna mejoría..." pensaba el representante playboy.

— Saben qué, se me antojó un pan de maíz. Ya vengo... — se iba otra vez, volviendo a dejarlos solos.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, un silencio se esparció por el lugar. Ryouta no dejaba de mirarlo con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras Kasamatsu parecía aburrido de la situación. Ciertamente, su seño se relajó hasta el aburrimiento.

— Escucha — comenzó a hablar el pelinegro llamando en seguida la atención de Kise que dejó de matarlo con la mirada para verlo sorprendido por ser el pelinegro quien le hablaba — Yo sólo vine para arreglar tu contrato y ya lo hice — decía entregándole dicho documento para que lo vea.

El modelo lo tomó, más calmado, casi aburrido. Eran muchas hojas, no creía poder leerlas todas en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Qué esperas? — decía Kasamatsu viendo que el rubio no se las ponía a leer.

— ¿Quieres que me lea todo esto ahora? — se quejaba incrédulo.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No puedes? — no dudó en mostrarle una de sus sonrisas retadoras.

— Hum, ¡Claro que puedo! — chilló el modelo sólo para contestarle y darle la contra.

En verdad, no creía poder prestarle la atención que semejante documento merecía en tan poco tiempo. Y así fue. Kasamatsu alzó una ceja aburrido al ver como el rubio aparentaba que leía y pasaba una hoja tras otra. No estaba leyendo nada, a él no lo engañaba.

El abogado suspiró con cansancio antes de volver a hablar.

— No, no. Debes prestarle mucha atención. Es un contrato, no puedes leerlo tan despreocupadamente — retaba quitándole el documento y poniéndolo sobre la mesa — Mira... — Yukio comenzaba a explicar haciendo que el rubio se pare a su lado para ver las claúsulas principales — Aproveché que estás renovando tu contrato para pedir ciertas cláusulas — sonreía arrogante, pues no le había sido nada fácil acceder a ciertos beneficios pero amaba cuando todo salía como él quería.

Kasamatsu seguía hablando, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de lado, explicando condiciones y beneficios, mientras Kise se había quedado mirando sólo el perfil de su rostro. Sus cejas levemente fruncidas, sus ojos azules, su nariz, muy bonita para no ser la de un modelo, sus labios moviéndose, diciendo cosas que prácticamente no oía pues su atención estaba puesta simplemente en su boca. Pero, sin duda, lo primero que lo atrapó fue su semblante. Todo lo descripto hacia de él un hombre tan serio y hasta arrogante, pero eso sólo terminó por hacerlo más ¿atractivo?

"Mierda…" Kise se mordió la lengua por andar pensando, según él, en cosas sin sentido.

Aquel pelinegro era un idiota porque todavía le debía el arreglo de su auto aunque sabía que, tarde o temprano, se lo terminaría pagando. Pero en ese momento era su abogado, el hombre que hizo de las suyas para mejorar su situación aún a costas de la agencia. Para beneficiarlo a él. Era lindo si pensaba en lo que le decía que tuvo que hacer para conseguir ciertos beneficios. Aunque si seguía pensando, era su trabajo. Qué más podía hacer.

"¿Confianza?" Eso era lo que su representante le recomendó que existiera entre ambos. "Quizás, algún día..." pensaba el rubio.

— ¿Escuchaste? — inquirió Kasamatsu golpeándole la cabeza en una muestra demasiado confianzuda para el gusto del modelo.

"¡Cuando el infierno se congele!" se gritó Ryouta.

— ¡Au! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

— No estabas escuchando.

— ¡¿Pero qué-!? ¡Yo escuché perfectamente lo que dijiste!

— Holaaa — apenas abrió la puerta y escuchó los gritos del rubio, Moriyama entendió que aún les faltaba un poco más de tiempo — Adiooosss — se despedía el pelinegro y volvía a dejarlos solos.

— Tsk, al menos presta atención, mocoso — retó Kasamatsu.

— ¿Mocoso? — repetía incrédulo — ¿Cuántos años tienes, abuelo? — preguntó burlón aunque algo le decía que con tantos títulos obtenidos, seguramente se trataba de un viejo muy bien cuidado.

— 27 — se limitó a responder.

— ¡¿27?! — repitió el incrédulo modelo.

— Sí, ¿Por qué? — preguntó sonando casi molesto.

"Rayos... yo sólo tengo 2 años menos pero apenas un titulo en mi haber... esto es triste..." se dijo Kise.

— ¿Tú cuantos tienes, "mocoso"? — pensó lo último.

— 25.

— Joven... — dijo el pelinegro como si nada y Ryouta solamente alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

— ¡Por supuesto que soy joven! ¡Cualquiera puede confundirme con un adolescente de 16! — se quejó el modelo.

— Me alegro por ti — dijo como si nada, inflando las mejillas del rubio; dando por terminado el asunto para luego pensar en lo próximo que diría — …Um ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? — preguntó Kasamatsu, tan casual que el rubio pareció un loco al haber reaccionado como lo hizo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron apenas lo suficiente para hacerse notar. ¿Iba a invitarlo a algún lugar?

— Es que hay documentos que no te mostré y la verdad es que ya es hora de almorzar…. — continuó diciendo, mirando su reloj — Y no tengo problema en seguir aquí pero no me parece que deba continuar reteniéndote — explicaba ante la mirada aún sorprendida del rubio que nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan caballero — ¿Quieres ir a almorzar o no? — preguntó de una vez al no recibir ningún comentario de su parte.

— Um sí, ¡sí! — respondió Kise, quizás más feliz de lo que imaginó. Pero tenía hambre y amaba cuando lo invitaban.

— Bien — Kasamatsu tomó los documentos y los guardó en su portafolio, luego se encaminó a la puerta, seguido del rubio que se sorprendió cuando lo vio abrir la puerta, quedándose a un costado de la misma. Como si estuviera esperando algo.

— ¿Ha? — el rubio no entendía por qué el pelinegro no se movía del marco de la puerta.

— Pasa — dijo Yukio.

— Ni que fuera una chica — se burló Ryouta.

— Vamos, no tengo todo el tiempo.

— Que anticuado — volvió a burlarse, pasando y aceptando su muestra de educación.

Así, ambos salieron del edificio rumbo a la playa de estacionamiento que se encontraba frente al mismo.

— ¿Vamos en mi auto? — propuso el pelinegro.

— Sí, porque el mío está en el taller — mencionó Kise, mirándolo de reojo con un ligero puchero.

— Haaa de acuerdo, te lo pagaré — contestó aburrido.

Era la primera vez que Kasamatsu Yukio perdía en una discusión. Tonto modelo que se salió con la suya.

Ryouta se sorprendió y enseguida iluminó sus labios en una amigable sonrisa regalándosela por completo al joven de ojos azules que borró su seriedad sólo para reemplazarla con incredulidad. Era modelo pero, vamos, cuando sonreía parecía un maldito ángel.

Sin ánimos de seguir pensando a que se parecía Ryouta al sonreír. Kasamatsu lo guió hasta su auto, un BMW negro.

— ¿Este es tu auto? — examinó el rubio.

— ¿Qué tiene? — se limitó a preguntar sin demasiada expresión.

— Se parece a ti... — susurró el modelo sin hacerse oír por el joven de ojos azules.

Kise había escuchado de perros que se parecen a sus dueños pero ¿de autos? Bueno tal vez sí, después de todo su convertible amarrillo era tan vistoso como él, le habían dicho. Sin más que esperar, ambos subieron al auto del pelinegro, cerraron las puertas, y Kasamatsu puso en marcha el vehículo rumbo al restaurant que solía frecuentar. Sin embargo, su salida no pasó desapercibida para un paparazzi, que había ido a la agencia en busca de otro modelo, pero que al ver al famoso Kise Ryouta saliendo del edificio acompañado por otro joven, no pudo evitar sonreír y salir en busca de su auto para seguirlos. Ese podría ser, sin duda, el romance del año.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mmm en verdad que me gusta jugar con los roles. Jojo me gusta ver a Yukio como "abogado" del lindo modelo. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Sé que es un poco cliché, pero es que ellos casi no tienen ni eso XD

¡Muy bien, sin más que agregar, hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Esta loca las adora por estar allí! Besos, Tsuyume.


	2. Es lo que parece

¡GOMEEEEEN! Debí volver con a conti hace un buen rato! Ante todo, eternas gracias por sus comentarios; he de decir que me alegró mucho haberme reencontrado con muchas chicas del Team KKS así como haber interesado a quienes leen un fic de este par por primera vez. En fin, espero que la conti sea de su agrado.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

"_**Es lo que parece"**_

**.**

Después de pasar un tiempo prudencial para que tanto Kasamatsu como Kise hayan entablado siquiera una conversación de adultos, el representante de modelos, Moriyama Yoshitaka, entró de nuevo en la oficina, cargando su café, un pan de maíz, y todas las golosinas que compró para pasar el rato. Ciertamente esperaba que ya se hayan hecho buenos amigos, o por lo menos que no se hayan matado en su ausencia.

— Oigan, ¿ya podemos empezar? — mostrando una gran sonrisa, el pelinegro se adentró en el lugar sólo para comprobar que ninguno de los dos estaba donde los dejó. En seguida, el rostro de Moriyama se alarmó al no ver ni al modelo ni a su abogado.

.

.

Con una suave maniobra, Kasamatsu estacionó su lujoso automóvil frente al restaurant del cual era un conocido y querido cliente. Kise sonrió al ver que se trataba de un lugar bastante bonito. Con pequeños árboles al frente, e impecables vidrios que dejaban ver el movimiento del interior, se percibía la calidez del lugar. Finalmente, habían llegado a su destino. Bajaron del auto y juntos caminaron hacia la entrada principal. Ryouta, que visitaba el lugar por primera vez, sólo se dejó guiar por el mayor. Pronto, fueron recibidos por el encargado del restaurant, un buen amigo del pelinegro.

— Buenas tardes, qué… ¡hey! ¡Kasamatsu! — sonrió al reconocerlo — Que bueno verte por aquí. ¿Mesa para uno cierto? Ahora mismo te busco una.

— Hoy no, Kobori... vengo acompañado — se limitó a decir Yukio, sonando casi aburrido.

— ¿Ha? — el castaño creyó no haber oído bien.

— Hola~ — aparecía Ryouta, detrás de un "aburrido" Kasamatsu que hacía su rostro a un lado para no ver la expresión de Kobori.

Efectivamente, como supuso Yukio, el castaño se quedó viéndolos sin entender, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que aquel rubio de belleza sobrehumana era el "acompañante" de su amigo Yukio. Pero lo que más lo impresionó fue que no se trataba de cualquier rubio de excepcional belleza, era nada más y nada menos que Kise Ryouta.

Camino al restaurant, Kobori podía jurar que había visto su rostro, por lo menos, cinco veces.

— Oi, Kasamatsu… — susurró codeando al pelinegro, aprovechando que el modelo estaba entretenido observando el lugar con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué sucede…? — Yukio lo miraba dudoso ante su extraño comportamiento.

— ¿Después me consigues su autógrafo? — pedía el alto castaño, sacando una mueca incrédula de parte de Kasamatsu que no entendía como alguien podía querer un autógrafo de semejante mocoso chillón.

.

.

Tomando asiento en una de las mesas más próximas a ellos, cierto paparazzi no los había perdido de vista. El joven se escondía rápidamente tras la carta del menú, mirándolos disimuladamente con una gran sonrisa. Eran la noticia del año y semejante primicia sería toda suya. El famoso modelo, Kise Ryouta, de la mano de Kasamatsu Yukio, uno de los abogados más reconocidos de la ciudad. No podía esperar por tomar las fotografías más comprometedoras. Seguramente se ganaría la portada de la revista.

.

.

Rara vez Kasamatsu Yukio demostraba algo parecido a la vergüenza, pero cuando lo hacía era más notorio de lo que el pelinegro podría desear. Por alguna razón, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y si abría la boca sólo era para tartamudear. Era una faceta suya que pocas personas conocían y, sin embargo, Ryouta la sacó a la luz con un simple movimiento.

— ¿Pu-Puedes comer bien, Kise? — casi ordenó sin poder hablar de corrido. "Maldición, ¡¿estoy tartamudeando?!" se recriminó.

El pelinegro podía jurar que lo hacía apropósito. De ninguna manera alguien podía mirarlo de esa forma, tan condenadamente inocente, después de haber lamido una cucharada de crema como si fuera un… ¡ni siquiera podía pensarlo! No sin ponerse rojo de la vergüenza. Definitivamente el pervertido de Moriyama le estaba pegando su vicios.

— ¿Qué te hago? — Ryouta pareció ofenderse, inflando las mejillas, sin darse cuenta que tenía algo de crema en la comisura de sus labios rosas.

"Esto no está pasando" se reprendió Kasamatsu entrecerrando sus ojos, buscando poder disimular su incredulidad. Era malo para su corazón. Acelerar su ritmo cardíaco de un segundo a otro, no podría significar nada bueno.

— Li-Límpiate la boca. Ti-Tienes algo aquí — dijo Kasamatsu señalándose su propio rostro.

Kise lo miró y tomando su servilleta se limpió la misma parte que veía la cual, finalmente, resultaba ser el lado contrario del que le indicaba el pelinegro. Kasamatsu, que nunca tuvo por virtud la paciencia, se estaba fastidiando.

— No, del otro lado — aclaró el abogado, haciendo que el rubio dé vuelta la servilleta creyendo que era a eso a lo que se refería; acabando con la frágil paciencia de Yukio — ¡No! ¡Aquí! — exclamó tomando su propia servilleta, terminando de acercarse a él para limpiar él mismo la mancha de su boca — Pareces un niño — recriminó.

— Um… Me lo han dicho — el rubio sonrió después de ver la mano del abogado abandonar su rostro.

Ni siquiera el propio Ryouta entendió en ese momento por qué le regalaba una de sus sonrisas más dulces y sinceras. Si bien él era una persona que se la pasaba sonriendo, la genuinidad de sus sentimientos siempre se los guardaba para él. "Ser sincero consigo mismo" parecía ser su frase de cabecera. Sin embargo, no pudo percibir cuándo comenzó a compartir su sinceridad con Kasamatsu.

Fue natural la manera en que comenzó a hablarle de su carrera como modelo, de lo que le gustaba y de lo que odiaba de la misma, así como rápidamente pidió saber de él. Pero Kasamatsu sólo se limitó a responder: "Soy abogado, eso". Claro que no fue suficiente información para el rubio que con oír sus cortas respuestas sólo hacía que su curiosidad se haga más grande.

Parecía como si no quisiera hablarle de su vida privada, y lo entendía, él como modelo odiaba que le pregunten por sus asuntos personales. Sin embargo, Moriyama ya se los había dicho, entre un abogado y su cliente convenía que exista total confianza. Por eso, no se molestó en seguir preguntando hasta agotar su curiosidad y, por qué no, la paciencia de Kasamatsu.

— ¿Trabajas solo?

— No.

— ¿Con cuántas personas trabajas? ¿Cómo se llaman?

— Muchas. No te incumbe.

— Tienes un carácter horrible, ¿te lo han dicho? — reprochó el rubio entrecerrando sus ojos y mostrándole un notable puchero.

— Sí, varias veces — contestó sin mirarlo.

Por alguna razón, Ryouta se quedó viendo su mirada esquiva.

Bebiendo del sorbete de su malteada, sus ojos dorados no se habían desprendido de la sombra que podía distinguir en los orbes azules del pelinegro. Algo dentro de su pecho, tal vez su intuición, le decía que había mucho más detrás de esa mirada seria.

Y su misma intuición le decía que le encantaría descubrirlo.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Kasamatsu tomó su portafolio y se paró sin esperar respuesta del rubio que, finalmente, no hizo más que seguirlo.

El abogado pidió la cuenta y se dispuso a pagarla por completo.

— Yo pago mi parte, no hay problema — dijo el rubio.

— No. Yo te invité, me corresponde — aclaró pagándole al mozo la totalidad de la cuenta.

— Que anticuado — Ryouta sonrió al ver como el camarero se iba.

— No soy anticuado — se defendió el pelinegro girándose a verlo.

— Sí, sí lo eres~ — volvió a sonreír con más amplitud.

— Bah… — era simple y sencillo, cada vez podía menos con las sonrisas del modelo, por eso, sólo podía girar su rostro a un lado y esperar que no lo note — Ya, volvamos de una vez que nos deben estar esperando — terminó de decir para salir rumbo a su automóvil.

Por unos instantes, Ryouta se quedó parado, viéndolo irse. Luego simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza; divertido. Aparentaba ser un hombre serio y hasta frío, pero Ryouta podía jurar haber sentido la calidez de su presencia. El modelo no recordaba sentirse de tal manera con alguien que acababa de conocer. Era una tranquilidad que cosquilleaba en su estómago. Era agradable.

— ¿Vienes o no? — se quejó Kasamatsu.

— ¡Ya voy! — infló las majillas, molesto; mandando a volar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, cámara en mano, el joven paparazzi sonreía sacando la última fotografía. Mirando todas las imágenes en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara, una lucía mejor que la otra. Indudablemente al día siguiente estallaría el romance del año en la portada de la revista más importante de la ciudad.

.

.

En unos minutos, Kasamatsu y Kise llegaron a la agencia del modelo.

— Bien, supongo que ya deben estar en la sala de juntas — decía Kasamatsu dirigiéndose junto al rubio hacia el ascensor.

Debían subir al piso más alto del edificio, en donde los estarían esperando el resto de los representantes de la agencia así como sus abogados, y los empresarios que habían requerido a Kise para su nueva campaña.

— Oye… seguro que nos fijamos en todo, ne — comentó el rubio ya dentro del ascensor.

— Sí, esta todo cubierto. Confía en mí — dijo Kasamatsu ganándose la mirada de Ryouta.

— Um. Gracias~ — sonrió.

— …No tienes por qué… — volteó el rostro a un costado — Es mi trabajo — aclaró volviendo la sonrisa del rubio más apacible, hasta hacerse una simple mueca.

— Si… claro…

En cuanto salieron del ascensor, caminaron unos metros hasta por fin llegar al salón que buscaban. Efectivamente, allí los esperaban la otra parte que debía firmar el contrato, junto a su equipo de abogados. Kasamatsu conocía a varios, alguna vez se los cruzó en algún juzgado. Finalmente, el único que faltaba era Moriyama que no tardó en llegar, quejándose por el ascensor que no bajaba.

Después de leer las cláusulas y ambas partes haberse puesto de acuerdo, el contrato se firmó y Ryouta, además de haber renovado sus años de trabajo, también se había convertido en la cara de la próxima campaña que llevaría a cabo una reconocida marca parisina.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, Kasamatsu daba por terminado su trabajo para con el modelo.

— Oye, espera, ¿ya te vas? — preguntó Ryouta saliendo de la sala de juntas detrás de él.

— Hm. No, aún no — se giró a verlo, notando un brillo especial en sus ojos.

— Todavía tenemos que discutir los contratos de mis otros chicos — llegaba Moriyama aclarando la situación — Así que, andando Kasamatsu, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Desde cuando te convertiste en mi manager? — alzó una ceja divertido.

— Desde que tienes la cabeza en cualquier lado — sonrió — Anda vamos — se lo llevaba de nuevo a su oficina para seguir con el trabajo pendiente.

— Um… oigan… — llamaba Ryouta haciendo que ambos se giren a verlo — ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?

— ¿No estás cansado? Por qué no vas a descansar — ofreció Yoshitaka.

— No tengo sueño — respondió el rubio.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? — Moriyama le consultó a su amigo.

— No lo sé… — Yukio miraba al modelo viendo acentuarse su puchero, como si sintiera de antemano que le diría que no — Podría estorbar nuestro trabajo — sonrió burlón.

— Me quedaré quieto — aseguraba Kise sacando a relucir una imaginaria cola de perro.

Moriyama no pudo contra esa imagen, mucho menos Kasamatsu que simplemente se giró para encaminarse de una vez hacia la oficina de su amigo; oyendo como el pelinegro le decía a Ryouta que se porte bien o Yukio lo sacaría de una patada, haciéndolo quedar como un ogro. Pero haberse defendido de tal acusación sólo sirvió para divertirlos más. El abogado no podía creer que lo tomaran tan a la ligera.

Un par de horas más tarde, ya había anochecido. Y, si por Kasamatsu fuera, se habrían quedado aún más tiempo pero Moriyama le recriminó que esa noche tenía una cita con una hermosa muchacha que lloraría si la llegaba a dejar plantada.

Ante la insistencia del representante, Kasamatsu accedió a dejar el trámite y seguirlo en otro momento. Cuando de trabajo se trataba, Yukio no daba el brazo a torcer, pero cuando de bellas súper modelos se trataba, Moriyama podía ir contra su abogado amigo y mil más.

— De acuerdo, después te llamo para comentarte como sigue la gestión — decía Kasamatsu despidiéndose del playboy que ya estaba dentro de su automóvil.

— Si, después hablamos — sonrió — ¡Nos vemos, Kise! — se despidió alzando la mano.

— ¡Suerte~! — animó el rubio.

En seguida, Moriyama los dejó solos en la puerta de la agencia.

Estaba fresco, y a su alrededor todo era iluminado por las luces artificiales del alumbrado de la ciudad, así como de anuncios publicitarios. Pasadas las ocho de la noche, todo se volvía a ver envuelto en el ritmo que proponía el regreso a casa.

— Bien, yo también ya me voy — hablaba Kasamatsu, llamando la atención del rubio — Adiós — se despedía con un simple gesto.

— Si… adiós… — Kise veía como el pelinegro se metía en su auto dispuesto a irse.

Mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo, Yukio pudo ver al modelo en busca de un taxi. El primero que apareció no se detuvo y al instante llegó otro, pero tampoco paró. Lamentablemente, era hora pico y sería difícil encontrar alguno. El pelinegro bufó con cansancio antes de abrir la boca para hablarle. Después de todo, era su culpa que Ryouta no tuviera como volver a casa.

— Oye, Kise — llamó la atención del rubio, el cual creyó que ya se había ido — ¿Hacia dónde vas?

— Oh, a mi departamento. Queda sobre la avenida Fokuza.

— Mmm. "Incluso me queda en sentido contrario... que mierda..." pensó el pelinegro — Sube, te llevo — ofreció derrotado.

— ¿Harías eso por mi? — preguntó feliz.

— Vamos, vamos, no tengo todo el tiempo — decía encendiendo su automóvil.

— Que paciente — se burlaba el rubio para luego subir al auto con él.

.

.

Dentro del vehículo, Kise sentía todo acogedor y agradable. Con las luces bajas y la calefacción prendida, se sentía muy a gusto sentado al lado del pelinegro que no hacía más que mirar al frente, prestando atención al camino que tenía en frente para maniobrar en consecuencia. Aprovechando su concentración, Ryouta giró a penas su rostro para verlo. Lucía serio y confiado, tranquilo, varonil.

Sin ánimos de dejar que su mente siga viajando hacia puntos sin retorno, el rubio modelo se giró al otro lado para ver por la ventanilla, disfrutando en seguida del paisaje. Nuevamente, pasaban por la carretera que quedaba a un costado de la playa, la calle en donde lo conoció, esa misma mañana. Sonrió al recordarlo.

En seguida, el rubio abrió los ojos habiendo recordado algo más.

— Oye, ¿te molesta si prendo la radio? ¡Ya empezó mi programa favorito! — pidió el rubio haciendo que Kasamatsu alce una ceja al ver su entusiasmo.

En seguida, comentarios graciosos y risas empezaron a inundar el auto ante la incredulidad de Kasamatsu que no podía creer que alguien escuche tantas pavadas juntas, pero ahí estaba Ryouta disfrutando como un niño de los comentarios picantes y cómicos de los locutores.

_"Ahora hablaremos de los hombres con doble vida"_ Proponía el locutor. _"Esos tipos que de día son prestigiosos señores de trabajo, hombres casados, y de noche... ¡CHAN! Jaja de noche andan saliendo de escondidas con su secretaria… y si tiene el dinero suficiente..."_

"_¡Alguna modelito!"_ Acotaba el compañero.

Yukio alzaba una ceja ante el comentario, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el rubio modelo.

— Oye, ¿eres casado? — preguntó por poco asustado.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no — se apresuró a responder mostrándose casi molesto por la suposición.

— Oh... qué bien... — suspiró Ryouta para luego sorprenderse al oír sus palabras más fuertes de lo que hubiera querido.

Kasamatsu lo miró de reojo en una mueca incrédula que trataba de entender si lo que escuchó fue correcto, mientras tanto, Kise miraba a otro lado fingiendo, pobremente, no haber dicho nada. Y si bien entre ellos se acentuó un incómodo silencio, el mismo pronto era roto por las voces de la radio que se despidieron dejando un tema de cortina durante el pase al otro segmento.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, de hecho, dejaron que la canción que tenían de fondo se hiciera eco en todo el lugar. Así pasaron los últimos minutos antes de llegar a su destino.

Kasamatsu estacionó frente al complejo habitacional, dejando que el rubio se dé cuenta que ya habían llegado a su departamento. En ese momento Ryouta estuvo por bajar del auto pero recordó que estaba dejando su bolso en uno de los asientos traseros.

— Oh, espera... — decía quitándose el cinturón y girando su cuerpo hacia la parte trasera del auto — Se me olvida mi bolso... — estiraba los brazos para buscarlo por allí.

— Tsk, ¿y por qué no sales y lo buscas por afuera? — retaba Yukio por los movimientos que hacia dentro de su auto, tan torpes que creía que podría romperle algo, y entonces ya no pensaba pagarle ningún arreglo pues quedarían a mano.

Kasamatsu bufaba aburrido hasta que sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo al rubio sólo para sorprenderse con la postal.

No sabía si el rubio se había dado cuenta o no, pero a la vista de Yukio lo único que quedó fue el trasero del modelo. El pelinegro se sonrojó alzando una ceja, incrédulo de que lo que sus ojos azules veían. Avergonzado, corría la mirada a un costado pero sólo por unos segundos, pues luego sus ojos volvían a mirarlo, disimuladamente, como si no tendría otra oportunidad de hacer eso. Definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo con el pervertido de Moriyama estaba dañando su buen juicio.

— No lo encuentro... — se quejaba Ryouta aún removiéndose en el asiento y haciendo que Yukio sienta su voz como un alerta de lo que estaba haciendo, corriendo el rostro de nuevo.

— De-Debe estar por allí — se limitó a decir.

— No, no lo encuentro Kasamacchi — se quejaba en tono casi infantil.

— Debe estar- — de pronto paró de hablar, tratando de entender qué fue lo que le dijo — ¿Cómo me llamaste? — preguntó ofendido.

— ¿Hm? — el rubio se giró para volver a su asiento — ¡Kasamacchi! — afirmaba con una gran sonrisa.

Su sonrisa lucía tan dulce y natural que Yukio creyó estar alucinando. Verlo sonreír lo movilizaba, cambiaba su mundo y lo llevaba a un lugar que no imaginó conocer jamás.

De pronto, se sintió completamente atrapado por ese par de ojos color miel. De cerca notaba sus largas y oscuras pestañas, así como sus labios iban tomando un brillo único. Ya sin poder detenerse a oír sus propios pensamientos, Kasamatsu dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara a lo que Kise le provocó.

Comenzando a sentir los fuertes y galopantes latidos de su corazón, una de sus manos subió hasta el rostro del rubio al tiempo que iba acercándose a él.

En ese par de segundos, Ryouta creyó que todo se congeló a su alrededor. O Kasamatsu tardaba mucho en besarlo o él estaba tan ansioso que nada pasaba.

Las mejillas del rubio se iban tiñendo de rosa, el corazón golpeaba su pecho cada vez más fuerte mientras sentía el cálido aliento del pelinegro sobre sus labios.

— Kasamacchi... — fue lo último que susurró antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por los de Kasamatsu.

Un beso corto, suave, tierno.

Yukio se separó apenas un par de centímetros, todavía no pudiendo creer lo que había hecho. Pero quería ver su expresión. Sus miradas se cruzaron fijamente. Miradas sinceras, con la ilusión plasmada en sus rostros.

El rubio no tardo en volver a él. Sus brazos pasaron por el cuello del mayor y sus labios volvieron a buscar los suyos con más desesperación. Kasamatsu no tardó en responder con la misma intensidad. Besos cortos, dulces, que dieron lugar a lenguas hambrientas por sentir al otro.

Fue más que necesidad, fue pasión.

Ryouta se perdió en los brazos del pelinegro, los cuales lo sujetaron tan posesivamente que sólo quiso sentir más firmemente su agarre. Por eso no tardó en acercarse más a él, hasta lograr sentarse sobre su regazo, sin despegar ni un segundo su boca de la suya.

Las manos del rubio se aferraron a la ropa del pelinegro al tiempo que sentía las de Kasamatsu acariciar sus muslos.

— Kasamacchi... — gimió Kise en cuanto se despegó de su lengua, hambriento de aire al igual que el pelinegro.

— Kise... — el pelinegro estaba nublado en sus pensamientos, lo único que veía claro eran sus emociones.

— Ven a mi departamento... — pidió el rubio mirándolo fijamente, dejando que Kasamatsu desnude sus intenciones con sólo ver sus ojos dorados brillar con sumisión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Yeah! ¡Por fin he terminado el capitulo! Mi intención jamás fue tardarme tanto, de veras. ¡Espero que la conti les haya gustado! Esta desquiciada del Kasakise / KiseKasa les agradece la lectura y la eterna espera, de corazón. *se nos viene el lemon* ojojo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, como dije, ¡me alegra mucho haberme reencontrado con todas ustedes! ¡Y me encanta saber que hay más loquillas que se interesan por esta pareja!

¡Arigatou Gozaimasu por leer! ¡Nos leemos mis bellas nenas!


	3. Será inevitable

Hola de nuevo mis bellas nenas. Un millón de gracias por sus bellísimos reviews. Lamento muchísimo la demora (yo que ustedes ya hubiera mandado al diablo a la escritora que me hace esperar tanto por un lemon). Así que, desde el más allá, he aquí la continuación de nuestra historia.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

"_**Será inevitable"**_

**.**

Kasamatsu se sorprendió al oír su proposición. No creyó escuchar tan pronto algo así.

— Um, no pienses que me la paso haciendo esto… — el rubio se defendió de su mirada — Te lo juro, nunca lo he hecho...— susurraba mirándolo fijamente, destellando sinceridad — Es sólo que...— sus brazos se aferraron más al cuello del pelinegro — …Quiero dormir con Kasamacchi... — dijo casi en un puchero, como si así terminaría de convencerlo.

Pese a que sus argumentos fueron por demás pobres, su tibio aliento fue lo suficientemente tentador como para hacer que Yukio quiera probar más de él.

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo…? — su voz sonaba grave, profunda.

— Hmm — asintió con la cabeza a medida que Kasamatsu se acercaba a besar su mentón.

— ¿Que tanto?... — susurró bajando a su cuello.

— Mucho... mucho... — suspiraba entre sus besos.

.

.

En el hall del departamento, bajo el tenue resplandor de las luces, todo lucía tranquilo y silencioso. Quizás lo único fuera de lo común era el saco negro que quedó olvidado en el suelo del ascensor.

El abogado jamás había hecho algo así. Lo último que buscaba después de una junta de trabajo era acostarse con su cliente. Y, sin embargo, en ese momento todo su juicio y sentido común se habían ido por la borda.

Habían comenzado en su auto luego siguieron en el ascensor y continuaron hasta llegar a la habitación del modelo en medio de besos y caricias desesperadas.

Tal vez más brusco de lo que imaginó, Kasamatsu tomó al rubio por los hombros, tirándolo sobre la cama, viéndolo extenderse entre las sábanas mientras aprovechaba para aflojarse la corbata que ya sentía ahogando su respiración.

Sonrojado y respirando con dificultad, el modelo abrió las piernas para recibirlo cuando vio que Kasamatsu regresaba con él. En seguida volvieron a unir sus bocas en un beso hambriento. Ryouta se desesperó cuando sintió la lengua del mayor acariciar la suya con la misma voracidad que él lo hacía, más aún cuando las manos del pelinegro se aferraron a la cintura de su pantalón, metiéndose incluso en el espacio que quedaba entre la ropa interior y la piel, para comenzar a tirar de ellos.

— Aaahh Kasamacchi- — gimió.

Yukio pasó a besar su cuello mientras el rubio jadeaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza al sentir como las manos de pelinegro lo despojaban bruscamente de su ropa. Primero su pantalón fue quitado junto a su bóxer, luego su sweater y su remera. Fue entonces cuando Kise se vio totalmente desnudo frente a sus ojos metálicos, y Kasamatsu no pudo hacer más que detenerse a mirarlo tendido en medio de la cama, con sus cabellos dorados desparramados en el almohadón y sus mejillas sonrojadas, jadeando en busca de aire haciendo que su pecho suba y baje constantemente ganándose la atención de Yukio.

La sensual mirada de Ryouta brillaba con lujuria lo cual sólo era más obsceno porque tenía las piernas abiertas. El pelinegro tragó duro cuando sintió su propio cuerpo reaccionar ante esa imagen. Estaba excitado.

Kise contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio desabrocharse el cinturón con prisa para luego bajarse la cremallera y liberar su miembro erecto frente a él. Entonces no hubo remordimiento que pudiera contra los deseos de Kasamatsu, mucho menos con los de Kise que solo abrió más las piernas cuando vio que el pelinegro terminó de quitarse los pantalones para después apretarse contra su cuerpo y volver a besarlo, dejando que sus miembros se froten en un sugestivo vaivén.

— Nnh… hmm…

Lo besó fuerte al tiempo que acariciaba la suave piel de sus muslos; sentía las manos del modelo subir a su cuello. Kise se aferró a su camisa, tirando de ella, descubriendo sus hombros, su espalda, su pecho. Ayudado por él, terminó de quitársela, arrojándola en alguna parte de la habitación.

Los labios de Yukio bajaron al mentón del modelo, luego a su cuello, mientras una de sus manos se posó sobre su vientre, acariciando la piel que se exponía a su paso, subiendo cada vez más. Ryouta sentía erizarse ante sus besos y caricias.

— ¡Nnnh-! — Kise gimió al sentir un par de dedos atrapar su pezón.

La mente del pelinegro estaba tan nublada como su visión de lo que acontecía alrededor. Todo el ambiente se había hecho denso, aún con las tenues luces del cuarto, distinguía poco y nada. Tampoco le importaba hacerlo. Prefirió concentrarse en los quejidos y gemidos que se desprendían de los labios de Ryouta. Jamás una voz lo había excitado tanto.

— Haaa… Kasamacchi… — se revolvió entre las sábanas, moviendo sus caderas contra las del mayor, apresando con su mano la cabeza del pelinegro mientras éste besaba su cuello — Ya no aguanto… métemela… por favor… — lloriqueaba levantando la cadera, haciendo que su trasero roce contra el miembro del joven.

Kasamatsu le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza, por pervertido, de no ser porque él también quería dárselo, fuerte y duro. Fue entonces que sus manos atraparon las piernas de Kise para sostenerlas con los brazos.

Dejó que su miembro jugara con la entrada del rubio sin penetrarlo, logrando para su satisfacción que el modelo volviera a soltar sus lastimosos quejidos.

— Por favor… por favor… por favor… Kasamacchi- ¡Hmmm! — fue lo último que dijo cuando sintió que Kasamatsu finalmente se había rendido a su pedido.

— Ahhg Kise- — su pecho se oprimió contra el del rubio al sentirse completamente dentro de él, mientras su espalda era rasgada por las finas uñas del modelo.

Ryouta arqueaba la espalda y sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente entrecerrados al tiempo que de su boca brotaba un quejido. Entonces la cabeza del rubio y todo su cuerpo, comenzó a mecerse de arriba hacia abajo entre las sábanas al ritmo de las embestidas de Kasamatsu. Él apenas abría los ojos, estaba muy excitado, la estreches de Kise lo enloqueció. Era caliente, húmedo y lo suficientemente aprieto para hacerlo sentir como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

— Aahhh… ahh… ¡Ahh-! — de pronto, todo el cuerpo del rubio se contrajo cuando Yukio encontró su próstata — ¡Hmm! ¡Kasamacchi-! — sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas y la almohada mientras el fuerte pelinegro comenzaba a golpear ese punto sensible.

— Nnh… aah… — era indescriptible la sensación de éxtasis que le provocaba la estrecha cavidad del modelo a su miembro desesperado.

Bajo su cuerpo, el rubio abría la boca ante la falta de aire y la necesidad de gemir lo que su cuerpo sentía. El sudor comenzaba a bañar sus pieles y la sensación estaba consumiéndolos de placer. A cada segundo, Ryouta sentía que el pelinegro entraba y salía de él más profundo y rápido.

— Vamos Kise- vamos- vamos- — animaba Yukio sin dejar de golpear su próstata.

El rubio estaba extasiado, con la cara roja, ya no podía con tanto placer, se estaba quebrando. Solamente podía gemir con fuerza y aspirar bocanas de aire para no ahogar sus pulmones.

Estaba llegando, le faltaba tan poco.

Con cada golpe lo sentía más cerca. Esa explosión de placer.

Y Kasamatsu quería verlo. Quería verlo correrse sobre la tersa piel de su vientre.

— ¡Ahh Kasamacchi...! Me voy a... ¡Aahhh! — Kise arqueaba la espalda y apretaba el almohadón conteniendo pequeñas lágrimas.

Entonces Kasamatsu pudo contemplar el rostro del rubio en el mismo instante en que estallaba su orgasmo. Las mejillas de Kise estaban rojas, calientes, casi tanto como su cuerpo, como su intimidad; su boca se abría liberando un grito ahogado, y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, derramando un par de lágrimas que quedaban contenidas en las comisuras de sus orbes doradas.

Cuando Kise sintió su cuerpo desplomarse en el colchón después de su increíble orgasmo sintió un apretón a sus caderas, la última embestida del pelinegro, más profunda que las demás.

— Nnnh nnh- — Yukio no soportó mucho más.

Kasamatsu acababa dentro de Ryouta sin poder contenerse. Luego su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el cuerpo del menor, descansando la cabeza en su pecho. La respiración de ambos era irregular, sus cuerpos estaban transpirados y calientes, todavía sufriendo los espasmos del reciente orgasmo.

Todavía teniéndolo dentro suyo, Ryouta sentía su semen comenzar a correr lentamente por su entrepierna.

En medio del cansancio y la humedad, sus ojos se cerraron dando paso al sueño y la calma.

.

.

Después de haber dormido como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, el joven modelo comenzaba a despertarse. Kise se removió entre las sábanas hasta abrir perezosamente sus ojos. Entonces pudo ver a Kasamatsu, de espaldas a él, terminando de acomodarse la camisa dentro del pantalón.

— … ¿Ya te vas? — preguntó suavemente, acomodándose en la cama.

— Hm, lo siento. Tengo que estar en el bufet a las ocho — se disculpó sin mirarlo, concentrándose en el nudo de su corbata.

— Ya veo... — calló por un segundo — Um, ¿nos vemos a la tarde? — preguntó algo dudoso de que aceptara, pero esperanzado en que lo hiciera.

Pero su primera respuesta fue el silencio y quietud de Kasamatsu.

— Escucha… — el pelinegro rascaba su cabeza, parecía indeciso — Mierda… no sé cómo manejar esto… — se quejó apretando sus puños, haciéndolo ver graciosamente frustrado.

Fue entonces cuando Kise tomó la sábana y enroscándosela en la cintura se levantó de la cama para llegar con él.

— Me gustas… — susurró abrazándolo por detrás, sorprendiendo a Yukio — ¿Aún no te diste cuenta? — se quejó infantilmente.

Kasamatsu bajó la mirada y tragó duro. Bastaba oír su voz, pidiendo por él, para hacer que su respiración se agite y sienta un estremecimiento nacer desde el centro de su ser, lo suficientemente inmanejable como para hacerlo perder la cordura.

De pronto el pelinegro se giró, dejando a Ryouta expectante para luego empujarlo junto con él de nuevo en la cama que compartieron. Erguiéndose sobre sus brazos, Kasamatsu veía fijamente la expresión en el rostro anonadado del rubio.

— Mierda, te haría el amor ahora mismo — confesó, sonrojando y estremeciendo al modelo con sus palabras.

— …¿Y por qué no lo haces?… — gimió apresándolo con sus piernas.

— Porque tengo que ir a trabajar — rezongó tomando los muslos del rubio para separarlo de su cadera.

— Eres demasiado serio, Kasamacchi — se quejó el rubio inflando las mejillas.

— Es mi forma de ser — dijo orgulloso — Además… ¿qué es eso de "Kasamacchi"? — alzó una ceja incrédulo — Anoche sólo decías eso.

— ¿Y no te gustó? — sonrió pícaro dejando que sus ojos dorados brillaran tras sus largas pestañas.

Fue suficiente para hacer que el pelinegro desvíe la mirada a cualquier recoveco de la habitación, tratando miserablemente de reprimir su sonrojo con un ceño graciosamente fruncido. Ryouta sólo podía sonreír ante esa mueca tan divertida.

— Um, le agrego el sufijo "cchi" a los nombres de aquellas personas a las que respeto — explicaba sonriente.

— ¿Tú? ¿Me respetas a mí? — volvió a mirarlo para que note su escepticismo.

— Un poco si — le quiñó el ojo divertido.

— No me digas — alzaba una ceja desconfiado, siguiéndole el juego.

— Sí, de verdad — sonrió — Tú te lo ganaste, Kasamacchi.

— Supongo que tendré que hacerme cargo.

— Claro, debes hacer algo con mis sentimientos — rió.

La frescura de su sonrisa, sus largas pestañas, adornando una mirada que jamás creyó que lo verían despertar, fueron lo más hermoso y perfecto que recordaba haber visto. Podía oír su corazón latir con cada una de sus miradas, acelerarse con sus sonrisas. Entonces entendía que no podía arrepentirse de haber conocido a Kise.

Sus ojos claros se entrecerraban al tiempo que oía las risas del rubio hacerse cada vez más suaves hasta desaparecer. En ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaban en la cercanía del encuentro, y mientras la mano de Kasamatsu apartaba algunos mechones de cabello tras la oreja de Ryouta, él subía el rostro para acabar con la distancia de sus labios y besarlo. Sus narices se rozaron con la misma lentitud de sus bocas, y sus manos buscaron el cuerpo del otro sólo para sentirlo.

— Mmh… Kasamacchi… — llamó el rubio cuando Kasamatsu bajó a repartir besos en su cuello.

— ¿Hmm?

— Ahora que te vas… ¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

El pelinegro dejó de besarlo para detenerse a pensarlo un segundo.

— Supongo que en cuatro o cinco meses — dijo como si nada.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— No es cierto — rió ante el reproche del modelo haciendo que este le muestre un notorio puchero por burlarse de él — … ¿Tienes algo que hacer al mediodía?

— No — se apresuró a responder.

— Entonces, ¿quieres venir a almorzar conmigo?

— ¡Sí! — sonrió — ¿En el mismo lugar de ayer?

— Hm — sonrió afirmando con la cabeza.

El rubio no dudó en acercarse hasta envolver el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y atraparlo en un beso. Kasamatsu no tardó en responder pero, con poco tiempo, terminó por darle un último beso para luego separase.

— De acuerdo, ya me voy — finalmente se levantaba de encima del rubio tomando su portafolios para dirigirse a la puerta.

— ¡Nos vemos~!— desde la cama, Kise lo despidió con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

— Guardia periodística… guardia periodística… — susurraba en sueños.

Durmiendo sobre el volante de la camioneta en la que había estado de conductor, el joven paparazzi era despertado por los primeros rayos de luz. De pronto subía la cabeza sólo para encontrarse, sorpresivamente, con el abogado, justamente saliendo del edificio al que había llegado con el modelo la noche anterior. El pelinegro se rascaba la cabeza y miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo.

— Mierda… ¿dónde habré dejado mi saco? — se quejó sin poder recordar donde lo tiró.

— ¡Ahí está Kasamatsu-san! — se emocionaba el joven buscando desesperadamente su cámara.

Justo cuando el pelinegro abría a puerta de su auto, el chico paparazzi había dado con su bendita cámara.

— Di queso~ — se burlaba apretando el botón para tomar la fotografía pero tan grande fue su somnolencia que no se dio cuenta que estaba al revés — ¡Waahh! — se quejó tapándose los ojos, que habían recibido directamente la luz del flash.

.

.

Kise sólo sentía ganas de sonreír.

Después de haber pasado una noche maravillosa con su abogado, simplemente se dejó caer pesadamente en el colchón; disfrutando del aroma de su perfume, del calor que aún quedaba en el lugar de su cama que el pelinegro había ocupado. Entonces todo le pareció perfecto.

En ese momento su celular sonó en algún lugar de la habitación sacándolo de sus sueños.

Se arrastró por la cama hasta poder estirar su brazo y tomar su pantalón del suelo. Sentándose, sacó el celular del bolsillo y atendió la llamada.

— _Kise, ¿estás llegando para el aeropuerto? Te estoy esperando_ — habla Moriyama.

— ¿Qué? — Ryouta no entendía.

— _¿Aún no estás listo?_

— ¿Pe-Pero de qué estas hablando?

— _Como de qué, de tu viaje a Europa_ — reclamó — _No me digas que lo olvidaste. Pero si tú mismo me pediste que adelantáramos lo del contrato con la agencia para que tu viaje sea esta semana. Ya tengo todo listo._

— ¡¿Qué?! — el rubio se quedó en shock.

— _Si no te das prisa no llegarás a tiempo. Toma algo de ropa y ven para el aeropuerto, después te comprarás más cuando llegues allá._

— No, espera — se estaba desesperando — ¡Es que no entiendes! ¡No puedo irme así como así!

— _¡¿Kise, qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Tú mismo me pediste que agilizara todo para viajar estos días!_

— Pero es que- — no sabía que decir — …Al menos puede ser después almuerzo.

— _¿Es broma?_ — se quejó — _Almuerzas en el avión ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vente de una vez! — ordenó Moriyama cortándole el teléfono._

Kise se quedó sentado en medio de su cama, desnudo, sin saber qué hacer. Su mano dejó el celular en el colchón y pasó lentamente por el lugar aún cálido que Kasamatsu había dejado a su lado. Sentimientos encontrados se agolparon en su pecho, comprimiéndolo, dejándolo todavía más confundido. ¿Qué haría?

.

.

Por muchas razones, siempre agradeció estar al frente de su propio bufet de abogados, pero el poder llegar tarde sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie era su favorita; aunque no acostumbraba hacerlo, claro está. Kasamatsu solía ser el primero en llegar y el último en irse. Sin embargo, ese día había hecho una excepción.

Después de supervisar algunos de casos más apremiantes de su equipo, el pelinegro avisó a su secretaria que saldría a comer al lugar de siempre.

Tal como le prometió a Ryouta, llegada la hora del almuerzo, Kasamatsu se dirigió rumbo al restaurant de Kobori donde lo esperó.

Pero los minutos pasaron y el rubio no parecía ser una persona puntual.

Finalmente, pasada la primera hora de la tarde, decidió llamarlo.

.

.

— Por favor, apaguen sus celulares durante el vuelo — pide la azafata.

— Pero- — Kise estuvo por quejarse pues si apagaba el celular cómo recibiría cualquier llamado de Kasamatsu.

El rubio no supo qué hacer, y decirle a Yukio por teléfono que se iba a ir a Paris no le pareció buena idea, no obstante, si lo llamaba, estaba dispuesto a explicarle como se merecía.

.

.

— No contesta... — se decía el pelinegro, extrañándose, para luego cortar y continuar esperándolo mientras pedía algo para tomar.

Los minutos, las horas, siguieron pasando.

Cuando volvió a ver su reloj, comprobó que eran más de las tres de la tarde. Ryouta no apareció.

Desde lejos, su amigo Kobori lo vio más serio que de costumbre, y quizás hasta melancólico, por lo cual decidió acercarse a él.

— Oi... Kasamatsu... ¿estás seguro de que aun no quieres comer? Tengo lista la especialidad de la casa para ti... — sonrío su amable amigo sentándose frente a él.

— No, está bien... se me fue el hambre... — Kasamatsu se levantó ante la mirada preocupada del castaño y se fue del lugar dejando sobre la mesa la cuenta pagada de lo que tomó.

Había apagado su celular, lo había dejado plantado en el restaurant. Era obvio que no tenía intenciones de verlo. Pero Kasamatsu necesitaba una explicación.

Ya de noche, volviendo para su departamento después de intentar concentrarse en los casos que tenía pendientes, el pelinegro decidió pasar por el edificio del rubio. Primero probó con el comunicador de recepción, pero Kise nunca atendió. Entonces Kasamatsu entró en el lugar y fue hacia el ascensor para subir directamente al departamento del modelo. Allí tocó el timbre y llamó a la puerta varias veces pero igualmente nadie le abrió.

Se fue de allí aún más confundido de lo que estaba. Finalmente, llegó a su departamento y por pura inercia prendió el televisor. Después de un largo día, fue a tomar un baño. Bajo el torrente de agua tibia, miles de posibilidades rondaron su cabeza; recuerdos de una noche que desde ese momento le era imposible olvidar.

"_Um, no pienses que me la paso haciendo esto… te lo juro, nunca lo he hecho... es sólo que... quiero dormir con Kasamacchi..."_

"_Haaa… Kasamacchi… ya no aguanto… por favor…"_

"_Me gustas…__¿aún no te diste cuenta?"_

"_Ahora que te vas… ¿cuándo volveremos a vernos?"_

— Lo mismo te pregunto… Kise… — susurró el pelinegro dejando que su cabeza se quede recibiendo el agua de aquella pesada lluvia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lo sé, Tsuyume "la loca" se fue de vacaciones. Gomen por no sacar mi lado payaso, espero que no les haya afectado. De todas formas, saben que sus críticas siempre serán bienvenidas, mis bellas nenas e.e

¡Se las ama con todo el corazón por su eterna espera, por animarme con sus hermosísimos reviews! Me quito el sombrero ante todas ustedes *-* Volveré para continuar el fic (oh si, todavía falta lo mejor e.e). ¡La historia no puedo abandonarla, está en mis convicciones de seudo escritora! XD

Sin más, un beso enorme, espero les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos, mis bellas nenas del Fanfiction!


End file.
